Paul and Me
by Weasleynerdd
Summary: Leah finds out that she's pregnant. And it's Pauls kid! Wow nelly : Rated M for sexual contents


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.. only the plot.**

Pink. Two pink lines. Holy shit. This cannot be happening. I mean, I only stoped phasing one month ago and I haven't had sex since before I phased for the first time. What the hell is wrong with me?

'Seth!' I yelled from the bathroom. I heard the smell of footsteps in the hallway. 'SETH!' I was pretty much sobbing now.

'Leah! What's wrong?' Seth asked, comming into the bathroom. I handed him the test with shaking hands. He looked at it and dropped it. 'What the hell? How are you pregnant?'

'I don't know.' I wailed through my tears. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

'Do you know who the father is?' He asked softly. I shook my head 'Yes, it's Paul.'

'How can you say that! You and Paul have never talked or anything except fight!' He yelled.

'Sethie, you do know that when Sam broke up with me I was still a virgin, right. But three months before I phased, I was finally getting over Sam and I just wanted to get it over with. I can remember everything, but I'm ashamed of it. I got really depressed again because. Because I promised myself that I was saving myself till I had a ring on my finger but I ruined it. That was the only time I had sex, but that was over a year ago. What's happening to me?' I whispered softly, still crying. He tightened his arms around me.

'Why didn't you tell anyone, and more importantly, why didn't anyone see it in you mind?' He asked, shaking.

'I was ashamed that I let some asshole violate me like that, and I hid it by being such a bitch. You know I have never been that heartless, right?' I asked him softly. He nodded and helped me up.

'C'mon.' He said softly.

'Where are we going?' I asked.

'Getting you checked out. We're going to the only doctor who knows what's going on. Dr. Sparkles.' He said, pulling me to his car. We drove to the Cullens' house and Mr. Mind Rapist was outside waiting.

'Why Seth?' I asked him. Grr, screw you!

'Cus I want to know If I'm gonna be an uncle.' He stated. I rolled my eyes. Oh great, Sir Smiley was toying with my emotions too. I glared at him.

'Tell me Leah, where do you come up with these names?' Mr. Mind Rapist asked.

'It's a gift.' I replied sarcasticly. Sir Smiley sniggered and La Grizzly's booming laugh from inside told me he heard as well.

'So, you two are here to see Dr. Sparkles?' He asked. I nodded and he brought me up to Calisle's study.

'Oh, Leah what brings you hear on this fine day?' He asked me. I handed him the stick with the two little lines. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

'Leah, I thought you were baran.' He said.

'Yeah, so did I until I think back to the three months of sickness I had before I phased. I had all the symptoms of pregnancy I was just to naive to realise it.' I said.

'Well, I can do some blood tests and take an ultrasound for you if you'd like.' He told me.

'Yeah, I want to find out soon.' I replied.

'Alright, just lie down on the sofa bed and I'll get my supplies.' He said. I did as told and layed down on the sofa. He came back with a machine and some needles and tubes. He takes my blood first then takes out a tube of gel.

'This will be cold, but it will go away.' He said, lifting up my shirt and squeezing some gel onto my belly. He used the wand to move around my belly. 'Well, I'll be. Congradulations Leah, you're pregnant. Oh, hold on, you're pregnant with twins.' He said in awe.

'Holy shit. Now how the hell am I going to tell Paul that he's gonna be a dad from when he had sex, over a year ago?' I grumbled to myself. Carlisle laughed.

'Just go with it. Now, I don't want you phasing until birth. I have no idea what it could do to the baby, alright.' He told me. I nodded and got up. I walked down the stairs and sat next to Seth on the couch. He sniffed me. Yes, I said sniffed. I gave him the weirdest look I could manage.

'He thinks you smell weird. He just wants to protect you, it's odd.' Mr. Mind Rapist told me. I nodded. Seth continued to sniff me and growled when Mr. Mind Rapist walked over.

'I feel very protect of you.' Sir Smiley stated. Wait. I pulled out my blackberry and reaserched wolf pregnancy. Huh.

'Well, when the alpha female is pregnant all the other wolves feel very protective of her.' I said and slapped Seth.

'What?' He asked annoyed.

'Stop sniffing me.' I ordered. He stopped immidietly. I patted him on the head. 'Good doggie.'

'Shut up.' He scoffed. I looked at my watch. Great, meeting for both packs at Sam's in ten minutes.

'Seth, the meeting is in ten minutes, we have to go.' I told him, pulling him up.

'Leah, come back in two weeks.' Mr. Mind Rapist said, speaking for Carlisle, who was still shocked. I nodded and we ran out of the house. I drove, because I drive faster and we arrived with two minutes to spare. I ran into the house and plopped down next to Jake, who sniffed me. I gave him a look. 'Sorry.' He muttered.

'Glad you two could make it.' Sam said. I rolled my eyes. 'Well, since everyone is here, we may begin.'

'So, what is this thing about?' Paul asked lazily.

'I just wanted everyone familiar with the new wolves. Guys, this is Eric, Marcus, Patrick, Steven, and Kris. Guys this is Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady, Jake, Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil.' Sam said, pointing to the new dudes. They were all sitting next to me and of course, started sniffing me.

'If you sniff me one more time, I will sue your nose shut and clog your throat.' I threatened them. They nodded and backed off. Seth ws sniggering in the corner. I glared at him.

'God Leah, why do you have to be such a bitch?' Jared asked. I started shaking, badly.

'Leah. Leah, you can't phase.' Seth whispered in my ear, holding me in his arms until I stopped. I took a deep breath.

'Paul, I need to talk to you, privately.' I said. He got up and followed me to the woods.

'Do you remember that night, three months ago?' I asked him quietly.

'Yeah, how could I forget. Best sex I've ever had.' He said, cockily. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

'Did you know that I was a virgin until that night and that's the reason I've been such a bitch?' I asked.

'No, I'm sorry Leah.' He whispered.

'So, do you know how I thought I was baran. Well, I'm not, I'm pregnant actually.' I said, sitting down on a log.

'What does this have to do with me? How can I be the father if we only had sex once, over a year ago?' He asked loudly.

'Because our bodies freeze when we phase for the first time. I've been pregnant for over a year, but physically I'm three months pregnant. Turns out that I had all the symptoms.' I whispered. Paul had yet to look me in the eye.

'I really don't believe that you're pregnant.' He whispered.

'Paul, listen to my stomach, you'll hear the hearbeats.' I told him, standing up has he kneeled with his ear to my belly. I listened and I could hear it. **bubump bubump.**

'Wow, I still don't think I'm the father.' He said, looking at the ground.

'Paul, look me in the eye and tell me that you aren't the father of my babies.' I told him. He slowly lifted his eyes to mine and my world stopped. Wow, Paul and I just imprinted on each other. Suddenly Paul's lips crashed onto mine, his arms wrapping around my waist. I kissed him back with just as much passion. I broke away and he rested his forehead on mine.

'I'm gonna be a dad.' He whispered. He pulled back and looked at me. 'Why are all the guys sniffing you?'

'When the alpha female gets pregnant the other males become overly protective of her. You'd feel it to, if you didn't already feel that way because of the imprint.' I told him, kissing his cheek.

'Huh, bet that'll get annoying.' He said, taking my hand and leading me back to Sam's. 'You know, I never really looked you in the eye.' He stated. Obviously.

'Obviously. But I didn't either.' I told him.

'Wait, back there did you say babies?' He asked alarmed. I nodded.

'How many?' He asked.

''Twins.' I replied, putting my hands on my belly.

'Holy Hell.' He muttered as we arrived back at Sam's. 'Who all knows?'

'Seth and the Cullens'. Carlisle's gonna be my doctor seeing as he has experience in weird births.' I replied.

'Okay. I don't like them, but I guess Dr. Sparkle is the only one I trust with my girl and her babies.' He said before we walked into the house holding hands. Seth's jaw dropped to the floor.

'What. How. No way.' He sputtered. I laughed at him.

'So Lee. What did you need to talk to Paul about?' Sam asked. He hated not knowing what was going on. I smirked, deciding to play with him.

'I have absolutly no idea what you're talking about, Sam Uley.' I told him, making my face look confused. He glared at Paul. Like that would work.

'Paul.' He warned.

'Hey, respect the lady.' He responded. I giggled, which got me weird looks from the old pack. Gasp, Leah Clearwater giggled!

'Seriously Lee. What's going on.' Jared said, going to stand next to Sam. I rolled my eyes at them.

'Hey Leah, wanna have a drinking contest?' Collin asked. Paul growled.

'No Collin, I don't.' I responded, squeezing Paul's hand to reasure him. Everyone gasped. Sam got a look on his face.

'You guys imprinted on each other, didn't you.' He said.

'Duh. Thank you captain obvious.' I spat at him.

'Well Leah, you're gonna have to come back to my pack then.' Sam said, using his alpha voice.

'Why the hell would I do that?' I hissed.

'Well, we cant have Paul worrying about you when you catch sents, can we?' He stated. Oh, he's really done it now.

'Oh, but Sammy. I wont be phasing for a while.' I said, heading for the door, Paul following closly behind me.

'Really Leah, why the Hell not. I don't think Jake would like his beta quiting on him.' Sam hissed. I stopped, turned around and slapped him with all my being.

'Fuck. You Sam Uley.' I hissed.

'Why are you even more bitchy then usual?' He asked.

'Because that is how pregnant people act.' I hissed, turned around and walked out without looking back. I made it about ten feet before the sobbing started. Paul took me in his arms and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and ran my hands up and down his back. We walked back to my house. Seth and I had been living together after our mother died last year. I let Paul in and he kissed me softly on the lips.

His arms branded around me, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. His lips fastened on mine, hungrily taking everything I had to offer. One hand was fisted in my hair while the other was grasping my hip to keep me from falling. His thumb was rubbing against my bare thigh, stirring up goose bumps.

He started walking me towards the bed, never taking his lips from mine. When his knees hit the edge, he tumbled down. I fell against the mattress with a soft thump, Paul settled over top of me.

His hands started moving over my body, reacquainting himself with all my curves and bumps. His fingers trailed across the bottom of my camisole before pulling the fabric up. I pulled away from his kiss with a gasp as his hot hands traveled up my torso.

"It's only fair, Lee," Paul grinned, pulling the top all the way off.

I heard it hit the floor, but paid no attention to it. Paul was looking down at me with such love and adoration in his eyes that it took my breath away. Slowly, his hands moved around my back, working at the clasp of my bra. His eyes never left mine, waiting for any sign of discomfort or fear. He didn't have to worry, though. He'd never made me feel that way.

The clasp came undone and he slowly pulled it off, tossing it to the floor with my camisole. He gasped as he looked down at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

He looked up at me, completely awed. Slowly, he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me gently, sweetly.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Paul whispered against my skin.

I sighed as his lips moved down to my throat and onto my chest. One of his hands came up to cup my breast and I arched into it. A soft moan came from me as his mouth traveled to settle over my nipple, sucking it into his mouth. My hands flew to his hair, gripping the short strands tightly. His tongue brushed across my skin, making me buck against him.

"God, Leah," Paul gasped, moving up to kiss me again.

I could feel just what this was doing to him. His hard length was pressed against my thigh. I moved against it, craving some sort of friction between my legs. He gasped and moved his hips against mine.

"Leah," Paul groaned.

His eyes were jammed shut, his entire face screwed up in concentration. He was panting softly as we moved against each other. He had stopped kissing me, but I craved his taste in my mouth.

Moving one of my hands behind his neck and pulled him down. His jaw clenched as my mouth made contact with his neck. I started out just placing open mouthed kissed against his skin, but still craved his taste. I fastened my mouth on his neck and licked the skin between my teeth.

Paul growled low in his throat and his arms tightened around me. I knew I was doing the right thing and moved down to his collar bone. I paid extra attention to the small v where his neck flowed into the rest of his body.

'God, you're so sexy.' I gasped, looking at him. He growled and trailed his lips back up my neck. His lips latched on to the angel kiss on my neck, sucking, biting, and licking it.

'Paul. We have to stop.' I gasped. He growled. 'Paul. Seth'll be home soon and I know he's already pissed that I'm pregnant, so we have to cool it for awhile.' I whispered. He finally stopped sucking on me.

'Fine, but I'm staying over here tonight.' He mumbled, rolling over on my bed. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep.

A/N: So, what do ya think?


End file.
